Thanks Danno
by Odettile
Summary: Steve gets sick and is loathe to admit it. Danny steps in and helps out. No slash, just friendship.
1. Thanks, Danno

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters. *cue Golem impression* "My precious…"_

* * *

"Steve?" Danny Williams poked his head around the door to Steve's office. He frowned; Steve seemed to be missing in action. The detective had been searching for the ex-SEAL for almost half an hour and there was no trace of him anywhere. The last place Danny could think of was the restroom. With a resigned sigh, Danny headed towards the bathrooms.

He knocked sharply on the door to the men's bathroom. There was no answer, so Danny pushed the door open.

"Steve?" he called again. This time he was met with the sound of retching from within one of the stalls.

"Steven!"

A very under the weather Steve came shuffling out of the stall. He avoided looking at Danny as he stumbled over to the sink and splashed cold water on his face.

"Are you sick?" Danny demanded, coming to stand next to him.

"No. SEAL's don't get sick." Danny rolled his eyes. That was such a typical Steve McGarrett response.

"You're sick," insisted Danny. He pressed a hand to Steve's forehead, frowning when Steve flinched away.

Steve shook his head, pausing as the action made him dizzy.

"You're burning up."

"Your hand is cold" Steve countered, suddenly doubling over as he coughed harshly.

"No it's not. You're going home."

"I can't. I have to finish the stuff-"

"No, you don't. Chin, Kono, and I can take care of it. I'm driving you home." Danny used his "strict father voice" (the one that never worked with Grace).

Steve was about to say something, but his eyes widened and he bolted back into the stall. Danny winced at the noise and glared as Steve came back out of the bathroom stall. He bet that the red flush on Steve's cheeks was more from fever than embarrassment.

"Ready to go?" Danny asked, a small smirk playing on his face.

Steve just nodded dejectedly.

* * *

Danny pulled up in front of Steve's house.

"All right Steve, out you go."

Steve only groaned and wearily pushed open the car door. Danny watched as Steve staggered up to his front door. It took him almost four tries to get his key into the front door. Danny was getting more and more concerned as he watched Steve stumble into his home and forget to close the door.

Danny sighed and turned off the car. He jogged up the path and into Steve's house, not forgetting to close the door behind him.

He jogged up the stairs and found Steve lying on his stomach on the bed. Danny groaned aloud.

"Danno?" Steve asked weakly, lifting his head a few inches off the mattress. After only second Steve dropped his head back down, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Take your shoes off" Danny demanded. Steve's only response was a sleepy mumble into the blankets.

Danny sighed and grabbed Steve's feet, pulling each shoe off. Steve barely stirred as Danny muttered something under his breath about "stupid stubborn SEAL's who never get sick."

The detective went digging through the commander's drawers, finally finding a pair of neatly folded sweatpants and a t-shirt. He tossed them on the bed next to Steve.

"Put these on." Danny ordered as he went downstairs. He didn't bother to check if Steve was actually obeying him. The detective rummaged around Steve's cupboards; finally finding a rather dusty can of chicken noodle soup. He grabbed a pot and put it on the stove, dumping the contents of the can into the pot. He left the pot on the stove to simmer and headed back upstairs armed with a thermometer and a glass of water.

Danny found Steve curled shivering under the blankets on the bed, dressed in the sweats and t-shirt.

"Stick your tongue out."

Steve shook his head.

"Steven McGarrett…" Danny folded his arms and frowned at the ex-SEAL. Finally the man rolled his eyes and opened his mouth and Danny poked the thermometer in. He waited until it beeped and frowned at the readout. He whistled softly, 102 degrees.

"When you get sick, you really don't go halfway," Danny remarked. Steve laughed, but the laugh turned into a sharp round of coughing and Steve looked even more miserable than before.

Danny silently handed Steve the glass of water. Steve gratefully drank it and then handed the glass back to Danny. The detective turned to go back downstairs, but was stopped by a hand wrapping around his wrist.

"D'nnn'o…" Steve's voice was slurred and he blinked eyes that were glassy and worryingly unfocused. He sat up halfway, the blankets falling around his lap.

"I'll be right back," Danny said, gently pushing Steve back down. He was tempted to tell Steve that this was perfect fodder for teasing him, but sorrowfully resisted.

Less than five minutes later, Danny was back in Steve's room, with a trashcan, a mug of chicken noodle soup and a spoon.

"You wanna sit up?" he asked. Steve nodded and shakily pushed himself up, leaning heavily on the detective. Danny fed Steve a few spoonfuls of soup; reminded of the times he had done this for Grace.

Steve shook his head after about five spoonfuls and Danny placed the mug and spoon on Steve's nightstand. He was just about to go back downstairs when Steve stopped him.

"Danno" Danny sighed when he heard Steve's sleepy voice call his name.

"What's up McGarrett?"

"Thanks, Danno."

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading! Please tell me what you thought of it... More to come!_


	2. Goodnight, Steve

"_Thanks, Danno."_

* * *

Danny kicked his feet up and surfed through random channels on Steve's TV. There was nothing interesting on and Danny was becoming increasingly bored. He had been checking on a sick Steve every half an hour. The ex-SEAL's fever had neither risen nor fallen, but Steve had been absolutely miserable. In fact, he reminded Danny of a sick child. And somehow, the detective felt that super-SEAL would _not_ appreciate that comparison. Danny scooted down on the couch and closed his eyes. He decided to take a short nap; after all it would be at least a half hour before he should check on Steve again.

The detective opened his eyes and stretched. He sat up with a jolt, suddenly realizing he had slept much longer than he had expected. Danny took the steps two at a time and sprinted down the hall to Steve's bedroom.

The ex-SEAL was curled up in a ball, shivering and whimpering. Danny quickly palmed Steve's forehead, frowning at the extreme heat radiating off of his forehead. Danny gently shook Steve's shoulder.

"Steve, Steven…wake up" Danny said, his voice growing louder with each word.

"Urgh…Danno…" Steve blinked woozily, blearily trying to struggle out of his cocoon of blankets.

"Uh…just stay here," Danny said. He all but ran into the bathroom, soaking a washcloth with cold water and wringing it out. He placed it on Steve's forehead, the commander weakly reaching up to feel the cloth on his forehead.

"D'nno…'s cold…" Steve whined, looking up with pleading eyes at Danny.

"Steve…buddy…I know it's cold, but just keep it there." Danny used the cloth to push back Steve's dark, sweat-dampened hair.

"S-s-s-stay with m-m-me" Steve's teeth chattered as he shivered.

Danny slowly settled himself on the edge of the bed. Steve pulled weakly on Danny's arm.

"Oh no, I am not lying down next to you. Uh uh,_ absolutely_ not." Danny stated.

"But 'm cold" Steve whimpered, flashing his best puppy-dog eyes at the detective perched on the side of the bed. Danny emphatically shook his head 'no'. But after looking at (and trying to avoid) Steve's begging eyes for at least five minutes, Danny could no longer resist. He moved down to lie next to the commander. Steve immediately snuggled closer to the detective, firmly throwing his arm over Danny's chest.

"Uh…Steven…" Danny looked at the now peacefully sleeping SEAL.

Steve only murmured sleepily and cuddled even closer to Danny.

"Steven" Danny tried again, this time a little louder. Again, Steve's only reaction was to curl _even_ closer to Danny. The detective sighed and shifted over, Steve immediately shifting with him. Danny shook Steve's shoulder and finally Steve's eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm...Danno?"

"Steve, stop-" Danny was interrupted as Steve yet again, fell asleep.

The detective couldn't help it; he smiled and reached over to ruffle Steve's hair.

"Goodnight, Steve."

_Fin._

* * *

_Thanks so much to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/followed this story. I hope this is a good ending to this story! I'll be posting more Hawaii Five-0 fanfics sometime soon._


End file.
